


Meteor Shower

by mistonthewater



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistonthewater/pseuds/mistonthewater
Summary: Grovyle has been lost in thought as of late, and his mind continues to wander to only one thing - one person, really - in particular. As Rescue Team Go-Getters proceeds further into the Hidden Land, he can't afford to be off his game, lest Dusknoir beat them all to Temporal Tower. In everything his former partner does, however, he sees the way things used to be, and he can't find the strength within himself to remain silent anymore.Grovyle x Player Character one shot, with Partner x Player implied. Player is female, but unnamed for your convenience!
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by Meteor Shower - Owl City, and my most recent play through of EoS.  
> (Also sorry for the weird space about halfway through the story. It doesn't mean anything other than that the editing on this site sucks and I couldn't fix it for the life of me lol)

“Hey...Grovyle, c’mon...It’s time to wake up.”  
Grovyle couldn’t recall the last time he had gotten quite as full of a night’s sleep before now. Even as his trainer poked and prodded him from her spot at the fire, it took him longer than usual to stir. The wood gecko slowly but surely blinked his eyes open, finding her staring down at him in amusement. "Did you have a good sleep, Grovyle?” she laughed, fishing a few berries out of her bag and offering it to him, “Go on and eat up...We made big tracks yesterday; it should have been enough to shake Dusknoir off our trail for now. We can afford to be a little lazy.”  
The words of his trainer barely registered in Grovyle’s mind as he shook off the last clutches of sleep, but the opportunity to be lazy for a bit was not one to be squandered. Grovyle sighed and all too happily started into the berries, offering his trainer a sly smirk all the while.  
“What?” she huffed in amusement, noting Grovyle’s smirk, “Someone’s sure got an attitude for being a lazybones today.”  
Grovyle’s face scrunched up in offense for only a moment before he returned to his fruit. All the while, he kept a careful eye on the cave’s entrance, not willing to fall into a false sense of security. His trainer noticed, and she hummed in light understanding.  
“As attentive as ever,” she hummed appreciatively, “We make a good team, Grovyle.”  
Grovyle looked up from the entrance at that, gaze narrowing affectionately his trainer’s way. They did make a good team, didn’t they? They took care of each other; they always had, and they always would. The rest of breakfast carried on in peaceful silence, and it was only as the pair packed up to leave that Grovyle’s trainer spoke up again. She had risen to her feet and outstretched her hand with a smile, that lovely fuchsia ribbon tying back her hair once more.  
“Ready to go?”  
*---------------*  
“Ready to go? Hey, Grovyle, are you alright?”  
Grovyle couldn’t help but freeze as Y/N posed the question to him. Currently they were positioned at a way-point about halfway through the Hidden Land, taking a break before pressing on further. Things started to slowly be shifting around the campsite though, and now Y/N was standing before Grovyle with her paw outstretched. It was almost sad how such a simple thing could throw him for a loop so easily, but here he was, staring dumbly her way as though he were a little Treecko lost in the future all over again.  
“I...I’m sorry,” Grovyle shook his head and grimaced, “It’s really nothing. Just give me a few moments, and I’ll be ready to go.”  
The Charmander frowned at that, clearly not convinced by his response. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Billy still snoozing lightly by the fire, the Riolu out like a light, and that was enough to convince her they could hang around a little longer. Rather than accept Grovyle’s response, she took him by the hand and led him to the other side of the clearing. Blue rose bushes surrounded the space, and if they were on a mission with less dire stakes, perhaps they could have afforded to spend a few days camping out. That, however, was out of the question, and Grovyle was surprised to find Y/N even taking the little bit of time to pull him aside that she currently was. They sat in silence for a few moments, the sound of Billy’s snores and the crackle of the fire the only real break in the quiet. Finally, Grovyle could stand it no longer and spoke again.  
“Really, Y/N...It’s not something to worry about now. We have more pressing matters to deal with,” Grovyle reassured her with a shake of his head, “Wake Billy. We’ll need to be leaving shortly if we want to beat Dusknoir to Dialga.”  
“What were you thinking about just now?” she questioned, expression hard to read as she examined Grovyle’s features, “It’s like you were somewhere else entirely.”  
“I...” Grovyle wasn’t sure of how to answer for himself. His yellow eyes gently searched her own as she examined him, and he found himself lost for words. As the cool, collected guy of the group, it wasn’t like him to be without something to say. Yet he found himself now unable to articulate the feelings welling up from the memories flashing through his mind, “I...suppose I was, in a way. It’s really not anything that needs to be addressed right now..”  
Her eyes softened in a moment, and her tail curled lightly around herself, “So I was right...You were thinking about the future. About you and I?”  
“...Yes. The way you held out your hand...It was something you would always do as a human when you asked me to follow,” Grovyle admitted, averting his gaze with a trace of shame, “It meant we were heading off towards our next adventure...It has happened a few times today, admittedly. I guess I just did a better job at shaking it off before -”  
“No, I noticed then too,” she cut in with a shake of her head, “And not just today, either...I see the way you look at me sometimes...almost as though you’re grieving,” she fiddled quietly with the fuchsia ribbon around her neck as she continued, “But I suppose it’s true, in a way. I can’t remember any of the things you’ve told me about at all. Not only that, but I’m a Pokemon now. I might as well be a totally different person.”  
“That’s not true,” Grovyle denied, shaking his head and reaching out to take her paw, “No, you don’t remember how things were, and yeah, you’re a Pokemon now...But despite everything, it’s still you. And I guess that’s why I stare,” he offered her paw a gentle squeeze, “You can never lose what makes you, you, you know?”  
“Try saying that five times fast,” she teased lightly, bumping against Grovyle before a tired sigh escaped her. Her eyes fluttered shut for a few moments as she took in the quiet, and she only opened them again to examine the roses in bloom, “This place really is beautiful...I’m glad we were able to travel here together.”  
“Me too,” Grovyle agreed somberly before reaching out to pluck one of the blooms. He meticulously picked off all of the thorns before twisting the stem around Y/N’s wrist. He smirked at the small gasp that escaped her and spoke again, “What? You might as well take a little bit home.”  
“Grovyle...” she trailed off, gazing at the rose in wonder. She was seemingly stunned by the act, but was just as quick to reach up and untie the fuchsia ribbon from around her neck. With a fond smile she offered it to the grass type at her side, “I want you to have this.  
“W-What? Your ribbon?” Grovyle’s eyes widened in alarm, and he waved his hands in front of himself, “There’s no way. I couldn’t. It’s yours, and it’s important; you should keep it.”  
“But I’m offering it to you,” she cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
Grovyle felt the heat rise to his cheeks in an instant and he had to avert his gaze. She was too damn cute, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I get to take it just because I gave you a flower.”  
Y/N pouted, but gave the ribbon in her hands a second glance. Before Grovyle could react, she had suddenly leaped and tackled him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as he was pinned to the dirt, but as he found her tying the ribbon around his neck, he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What are you doing?” Grovyle laughed, “You’re really that determined to give it to me?”  
“Yup! So stop squirming,” she chided before finishing off the tie with a grin. She didn’t roll off of Grovyle though, instead, staying put and smirking down his way, “I think it looks much better on you. It matches your cheeks when you’re embarrassed.”  
“W-What? When have I ever been embarrassed?” Grovyle stammered, cheeks flaring up true to form. It immediately elicited a series of giggles from Y/N, and his face scrunched up in offense, “Cut it out!”  
“No, I don’t think I will,” she sneered, mischief clear in her eyes, “I’m going to keep you right here where I can laugh at you all night long.”  
“Oh yeah? What if I do this?” Grovyle’s own gaze narrowed playfully in turn, and he suddenly flipped her underneath him instead. Before he could make his next joke, however, Grovyle suddenly seemed to lose heart, and his gaze softened in an instant as it landed on Y/N’s own, “...What if I wanted things to be like this forever?”  
“...What?” It was Y/N’s turn to blush as she registered the new way Grovyle was staring at her, “You and I wrestling around in the grass? You really want me to torment you like that for the rest of your days?”  
“Yeah, I do,” he admitted, voice a bit lower and gaze flicking back to Billy stirring by the fire before he continued, “I want that more than anything...Our partnership can never be the way I remember it being before. But maybe this...this could be just as beautiful in a different kind of way.”  
“Grovyle...”  
Grovyle and Y/N stared at each other in silence for a long time, both grappling with the weight of the gecko’s words. Neither quite knew what to say, but before Y/N could answer, Grovyle spoke again.  
“I...I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. You’re under enough pressure already,” Grovyle murmured, rolling over and sitting up once more, “And I can’t just hope to come out of nowhere and stitch myself back into your life either. We don’t know what will happen once we reach Dialga...I shouldn’t be making promises I might not be able to keep.”  
“You haven’t promised anything though,” Y/N whispered, sitting up and following his gaze, “You were just saying how you feel; there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
Grovyle smirked in slight amusement at the correction and tossed his leaf back behind his head, “Maybe so...How do you feel, then? I think it’s only fair you have the chance to give me your two cents. And be honest.”  
“...I don’t know,” Y/N admitted as she looked Grovyle’s way, “The truth of the matter is, I have feelings for Billy, too. And I need more time to know where I stand with you,” she clambered into his lap all the same, careful to avoid brushing him with her tail, “But I know I feel good things. I just don’t know what those would translate into the future.”  
“In the future...Right,” Her words seemed to bring Grovyle back to his senses. The future...After they had climbed Temporal Tower and squared off with Diagla, would they even exist anymore? Everything was so uncertain. He watched the Charmander clamber into his lap with a small smile all the same, “Yeah, I’m sure you have enough to think about. Especially given that you’ve been living a whole life without me since we were parted..To be honest I’m surprised you and Billy aren’t an item already.” Grovyle huffed in light amusement.  
“That makes two of us I guess,” the Charmander laughed, “...But it makes me smile to know that you care. I won’t forget your words, Grovyle.”  
Grovyle hummed appreciatively and leaned back against the bushes, allowing Y/N to get more comfortable in his arms. The two gazed up at the night sky visible through the trees above, admiring how brightly the stars twinkled in the dark.

“The beauty of this world...It’s worth fighting for,” Grovyle murmured, his hold tightening ever so slightly, “Whatever happens...We’re doing the right thing.”  
“That’s the one thing I’m certain of,” she returned, cuddling close and gazing just as intently at the stars above, “This is what must be done.”  
Y/N’s words hung in the air over the clearing as the pair spent the next while in silence. There was little left to be said, and with how chaotic the next leg of the journey was set to be, they would do well to enjoy the quiet while it lasted. Grovyle was committing every instant to memory, as a part of him knew full well that whether or not Y/N would remain in the past, his own fate to remain in the future would be sealed come morning. He sighed, claws lightly running across the Charmander’s scales, but he was torn from his thoughts as she gasped loudly. He flinched back and nearly leaped to his feet, but upon looking down and finding joy in her features rather than fear, he relaxed once more.  
“Grovyle look! A shooting star!” Y/N gushed, pointing one stubby arm upward, “Make a wish before it’s gone!”  
Grovyle watched the meteor go across the sky in wonder. Never in his time in the future had he seen a sight quite as lovely. This would likely be the first and only time for him...but he wanted many more shooting stars for Y/N. Whatever happened...she needed to stay here, not return to the doomed, desolate future they’d been stuck in before. And he hoped that maybe, somehow, he could stay here with her to see those stars too. It was with those dreams in mind that Grovyle closed his eyes and made his wish, smiling as he found Y/N’s own eyes squeezed shut tight as she did the same. The soft murmurs of her hopes and dreams warmed his heart, and only after she was finished did he move to rest his chin atop her head.  
“So...what did you wish for?” he asked playfully, arms now wrapped lightly around her waist.  
“Grovyle, don’t you know how wishing works? I can’t just tell you!” she gasped, tilting her head back to look up at him in shock, “Then it won’t come true!”  
“Is that so? I guess we’d better keep ‘em to ourselves after all,” Grovyle chuckled in amusement. With a final sigh, Grovyle finally released Y/N and got to his feet. He dusted himself off with a stretch as he continued, “Anyway, we’ve sat around long enough, don’t you think? Even Billy is starting to stir.”  
“Yeah, I guess so,” she sighed similarly. Upon rising to her feet, however, Y/N threw her arms around Grovyle in one last tight embrace, “...Thank you for everything, Grovyle. I don’t doubt that our partnership was amazing before, and I’m thankful to have you now. Come what may...this won’t change.”  
Grovyle wrapped his arms around her once more in solemn agreement. He didn’t have much left to say, and he wasn’t very good at this whole ‘being vulnerable’ thing in the first place. Still, it was clear that Y/N was having as hard of a time with this journey as he, and Grovyle was glad to hold her for as long as she needed. As she moved to let go once more, he offered a quiet nod and a few final words.  
“Come what may,” he murmured, “Continue to shine, Y/N. And no matter what, continue to chase the light.”  
The toothy smile Grovyle was greeted with in response put his heart at ease, and as he watched Y/N tear across the clearing to shake Billy awake in a mess of giggles, he couldn’t help but laugh too. Truly this life was worth fighting for, and even if he disappeared, offering the gift of life to Y/N and all Pokemon of the past was worth it. Their mission would be a success, and neither Dusknoir nor Dialga would cause it to be otherwise. With his resolve strengthened, Grovyle tightened the fuchsia ribbon around his neck and reached for his satchel. All would be corrected come morning, and dead lizard walking or not, he would be damned if he didn’t see it through to the end.


End file.
